The doctor and the soldier
by DNP2013
Summary: When I was looking for a plot for another story I had this scene in my head, but never really did something with that. So ... it's somewhere in season three and so totally away from the show ... Sorry for the mistakes. Lost Girl doesn't belong to me. Team Lauren!
1. Chapter 1

Lauren bent over the microscope. "Prob 57-63-01, no reaction to the naga venum."

"Lauren Lewis, still the hottest shirt in the camp!" she heard a voice behind her. Lauren turned around just to look into a smiling face, with red lips and blue eyes, covered by shockheaded hair.

"Pardon me?" It took her a moment until all the little pieces fell together before she finally grinned all over her face in realisation.

" .God." Lauren said and shook her head. "Oh, my fucking god...if that's not the German Shepherd."

"Dr. Lewis! Language please!" the woman said and embraced the human hearty. A bit too hearty for Bo's opinion. From both sides. She saw Lauren returned the embrace with full heart and it hurt her to see that other woman holding Lauren. So close. With strong arms. And she totally liked Lauren.

"I missed you!" the blonde doctor said with a shaky voice to the visitors neck.

"Not as much as I missed you. Believe me!" Bo frowned. She didn't like the woman, that now grabbed Laurens hands and lifted them to have a closer look at the doc in the lab coat. "Look AT you. So beautiful."

"Oh stop it!" Lauren said still smiling. Bo also noticed, that Lauren liked the compliment. Not just that... she obviously liked the woman in front of her too. A lot actually.

"What are you doing here?" The human asked excited after the short haired woman let her finally go.

"Just, you know, was around and...thought I stop by to say hello..." Again they smiled at each other. Communicated just with their eyes and their smiles.

"How long has it been." Lauren finally managed to asked. "The last time I saw you... " Lauren tried to figure out that last time...

"Was in Afghanistan...yes." Even though Dan smiled warmly, she recognize the sadness in her eyes. This sad cloudy grey-blue eyes.

"You know each other?" It was a question from far beyond, out of this world from someone who didn't belong to them. "Yes, we know each other." Lauren answered abended and looked into Dan's eyes like she did the one day they met. One day in Afghanistan.

"I really think it's too dangerous for ya, doc." the officer told her.

"I really can take care of my self, thanks." Lauren answered coolly.

"Exact the same words." A soldier mentioned next to her. She turned her head and saw a girl kneeling beside her, with a gun in her hand and a bulletproof vest, chewing a gum, the face and lips covered by a layer of dust and sand.

"What?" she nearly had to shout because of the sound of the nearby shooting.

"Exact the same words the other doc used before he died." The soldier grinned at her, with white teeth and the bluest eyes she ever saw. Blue like the sky above them.

Explosions in the distance. Lauren covered her head.

The name badge told 'Sorrow' "Okay sunshine - I am your german shepherd.." the girl told her as she moved closer.

"You're what?"

"Your GERMAN SHEPHERD…." she repeated this time louder but turned away as the wave of another explosion hit them and forced them on the ground.

Lauren was wiped from her feet and felt disorientated as she felt the strong hand grabbed her on the collar of her vest and pulled her over behind a wall.

"I am fine .. I am fine …" Lauren coughed.

"Good, because I am not letting you ruin my statistics …" the girl smiled and handed her a chewing gum. "Your statistics?" Lauren reached for the gum and looked at her confused. "Yeah … Dan Sorrow, I gonna watch ya back, darlin'... I am your shield."

And she was. Lauren learned it the hard way, what that meant. The soldier was always around, whenever Lauren was needed to be in the field, Dan was with her. She never asked, she never complained. She just was there. Took the fire, saved her ass more than once. A German Shepherd was a one man army trained to protect the doctors in the fields. They were the shields and the weapons of a medicus.

Dan was the reason Lauren survived the first three month there. And she became the reason why she stood up every morning and face the war the last three month. Lauren learned that the war was not just the sound of fire and explosion, or the smell of blood and the pictures of dead bodies, first of all war was the realisation of losing people who became friends, comrades, brothers and sisters in arms…

War was dealing with fear and pain. With emptiness and loneliness. With the cold and dullness growing inside her whenever she saw life fading. Whenever she lost the fight… and whenever this happened, Dan was there, reminding her constantly how important her work was, that soldiers like her needed doctors like Lauren. This gave her confidence and a reason to go on. This made her to want to survive.

She became so used of her presence, that the day before leaving … she nearly felt incomplete because of the absence of her German shepherd...

And then… she never got the possibility to say thanks or bid goodbye properly.

All she remembered, was the last time she saw Dan, standing in her white shirt, her camouflage desert army pants and her army boots on the entrance of her tent, arms crossed and deepened in a conversation with another guard. She didn't look up as the helicopter took off and Lauren felt miserable as she realized that this was probably the last time she would see the blue sparkling…

Fortunately she was wrong.

"But now, you are here…" Bo said and forced Dan's attention to her.

"I am…" she stated and scanned the succubus.

"Oh… this is Bo … Bo, say hello to Dan... Dan.." Lauren paused not exactly sure how to introduce the soldier. "...she is an old friend."Lauren introduced Bo, now remembering her surroundings. The soldier turned her head and greeted the dark haired with a nod.

"Hi…I am Bo, Lauren's girlfriend..."

Bo answered. It caused a smile."So, you're the succubus …" both women became speechless.

"You know….?"

"There are rumors out there …about… a succubus …" and addressed to Bo. "... about you!" Lauren scanned the face of her friend. "Never expected you being a fae …" she confessed.

"Never expected you ending up with… that…" Dan pointed to Bo and smiled sheepish. "Hey…" They heard the succubus complaining.

"Sorry no offence … but there is darkness inside you …and I am kind of … allergic .." she smiled a wicked smile.

"What kind of fae are you?" Bo demanded to know now.

"I am a shield of light.." Lauren smiled what Bo actually noticed but said nothing.

It totally fitted.

"That means … you can glow in the night?" the succubus asked. Feisty little creature, but Dan just frowned and thought about that. "Hm… never tried that before … but I certainly can burn the dark, so, you better don't come too close to me!" she winked and looked back to the doctor. "It was so good to see you again, Lauren." Dan smiled. "I have to go.."

"Wait, you are leaving already? Can we have Dinner? I am cooking. Please..."

"Don't think this is a good idea."

"I owe you my life and I never said goodbye properly, so please let me at least this time."

Dan's eyes wandered from the dear doctor to the succubus, that watched her girlfriend curiously. "Oh, I'm good with that, go, have great night... I check in tomorrow, 'kay?" She pecked Lauren on her lips and waved Dan goodbye. "My ... Pleasure." Bo lied.

"At least this time..." The soldier answered and smiled a strange smile.


	2. Chapter 2

Thank you guys - I never really expected this would cause such a response. So, thank you!

You wanted me to continue. I had no idea where to go with that story, so I decided to pick a topic that was nagging on me .

Again, Lost Girl is not mine, the story is far away from the show and English isn't my native tongue. Please forgive me the mistakes (ALL OF THEM) and the poor language and everything else.

* * *

><p>Lauren was working in her lab, as Bo walked in. Her lips tightly pressed together, trying carefully to hide the curiosity that burned beneath her skin.<p>

"Heyyyyyyyy..." she greeted overwhelmingly and smiled as Lauren looked to her. The blonde walked over to her, pressed a sweet kiss on her lips. "Hello."

"Hi!" Bo kiss back. A wide grin grew on Laurens lips. "Hey..."

So they went on for a short period until Lauren noticed the unease in her lovers behavior. "What is it?" But Bo just played with the collar of Lauren's labcoat. "Uhmmm nothing... how was your date..."

"Date? It wasn't actually a date, Bo.." the doctor clarified and looked straight in her girlfriends face.

"You and that girl? A girl you obviously like a lot..."

"Bo..." Lauren pulled away from the succubus, but that didn't want her girlfriend get away too easily. "You cooked, invited her in your house.." She continued and watched her carefully for a hint of a memory flashed back.

"It's the Ash's house ..." Lauren corrected and tried to change the subject. She felt kind of uncomfortable with Bo digging in her privacy.

"Would you just stop interrupting me ..." The succubus teased her. "I had dinner with Dan..." Lauren wanted to finish this conversation. Bo was great and beautiful and gorgeous and generous and had the biggest heart of all times, but they never really had that kind of situation and she never really had to deal with her girlfriend in such a mood. Horny, needy, upset, immature but jealous?

"Sounds like a date for me.."

"Fine - whatever … Are you jealous...Bo?"

"Me.. no..." Lauren gave her an unconvinced look but returned to her work, leaving the succubus to herself and her thoughts. After a while, she thought Bo had already left, she noticed a body leaning next to her. "Did she stay ...here?"

"Pardon me?"

"Dan ... did she ... you ... have you guys ... I mean, it's not..." Bo breathed out. Wow - that was hard. "But you like her." For a moment, that felt like an eternity the doctor hold Bo's eyes. She felt disbelief, disappointment - anger, but she swallowed those feelings. "Yes." she said and walked out on her. Right now … Bo's closeness was unbearable.

"Yes? Yes What?" Bo asked.

"Do you insist to go on, Bo? Really?" Lauren now straightened her shoulders. "Because if so... let me ask you a question first... you sleeping with others is okay, but me doing this is not?" Lauren's eyes burned in anger. Anger about something Bo did - but Bo couldn't even remember what she did wrong.

"This is ridiculous, Lauren ... I need to feed..." Bo told her, as if Lauren wouldn't know, but for a reason the doctor seemed to forget this. "Because I can't satisfy you - is that what you want me to tell? You have to fuck around because I am not enough? So this is all my fault?"

"Lauren I never said this is anybodys fault ...but we know - as drastically it sounds - it's the truth ..." Well it was and Lauren hated this truth. "Yeah ... and it kind of hurts..." she replied, this time calmer. "Yeah ...I know, babe." soft fingers caressed the doctors skin on her chin. She smiled and walked over to another instrument.

"How is it, I don't know about that time in your life?"

"You never asked me..."

"You never told me ..."

"Every girl needs it's secrets..." Lauren said and returned to the microscop.

"I am not sure this is such kind of a secret that you should keep to yourself, Lauren. I think this is something you should want me to know."

"Bo... this was a long time ago ..."

"Don't give me the 'long time ago' excuse. I care about you. And we are talking about war... still, horrible. People die. People you cared about. I want to know such things."

"Such things or... just Dan?" She paused and hold Bo's eyes. Then she continued talking. "As you heard she is a shield of light - a protective fae. I met her in Afghanistan. She was my German shepherd. And until yesterday I didn't even know she was fae."

"You call her German shepherd... so she is German or what..?" But the doctor just turned on her heels, she wasn't exactly sure why Bo's digging was so annoying. She loved Bo, but there was something about her and this soldier she doesn't want to reveal to her. This was her past, her story something no one was allowed to take away. Not even Bo.

"Can we talk tonight? Please - there is a bunch of work for me ... so if you don't mind.." Bo gulped hard to get rid of the lump in her throat. "Sure, let's talk tonight. Let's say ... seven?"

"I don't know - I call you as soon I am done here ... okay?" She saw this sad smile on Lauren's face. What just happened? "Perfect..." Bo smiled, pecked her on her lips and walked to the door, stopped as she looked back and saw the strange expression on Lauren's face.

"Are we good?" she asked her and Lauren just nodded. They were not.

Bo watched the couple at the bar for about twenty minutes and checked the display of the cell phone every now and than. The clock told her it was nearly ten and Lauren haven't called yet. So she decided to call her instead.

After she heard the dialing sound the second time Lauren answered it. There was laughter in the background. And noise of people - talking. She saw the girl lifting a finger - telling her company to wait a minute.

"Babe.. I am sorry ..." Lauren sounded calmer, easier, happier.

"Lauren ... where are you.." she asked back.

" ... I am at the Dal ... I was just finished with my stuff and wanted to call you in for a drink...You're coming?"

"Really, well ...yeah, yeah...why not..." Bo felt the smile of her girlfriend.

"Great! We're waiting..."

"We?"

"Oh, ehm... yeah...Dan is with me...That's a problem?"

"Dan ... so ...she's still in the town?"

"Bo..." she felt the change in her mood immediately. "I thought we were good."

"Well - I guess I am not ..." With that she ended the call. She lifted the head and saw the girl being touched by her company's fingers.

"BO!" Lauren yelled in the device and then sighed loudly.

"What's the matter with the little succubus?" Dan asked laying her hand on her's.

"She thinks ... " Lauren breathed in a huge amount of air. "we're having a thing..."

"A thing ... "

"...yeah... like me betraying her..." she explained to the short-haired woman.

There was a small smile forming around Dan's lips and she scratched her nose. "Do you?"

"You've been there..." Lauren stated and looked in her blue eyes.

"C'mon Lauren. That's not the point, she is a succubus, sex means nothing... it's her daily business!"

"It's in her system ... I know."

"Exactely. It's feeding ..." The fae tilted her head, waited a moment to give Lauren the time to get out of her thoughts. "This isn't about sleeping or not sleeping with me, Lauren, this is about love. Do you betray her?"

"I love her." the human clarified and she listened to the small "Okay..." from the woman before her. "But I also ... feel amazing in your company. You make me feel amazing. It's not that I love you, well I do … just not the way I love her ... " Lauren felt sorry for what she just said, but it was true. Lauren breathed heavily in. "Sometimes it's so incredibly complicated with her, her world, her friends, her being a succubus, and being this unwritten page in the fae's history book. She is loved by so many and they all expect her to bring the great change. It hurts I have to share her and being just the human lover at her side, that's not trustworthy." She frowned slightly and bit her lip. "At that point this was more than I could handle. And then you show up, being this wonderful easy going creature that you are, filling my system with that love and those memories and everything falls in place and I am wondering 'Why now?' and I know we'll never find out... " Lauren closed her eyes just to open them again, because they started to burn. "You are the only thing that belongs to me, and me alone. You are the very last piece of my life, the last piece of my sanity, you know that? That's why I love you so much, even though you are fae - I love the human you are." Dan smiled, reached for Laurens fingers to interlace them, but it was on Lauren to talk. "I am tired Shep, tired of nearly everything. And even though Bo is exactly who I always wanted to be with, right now, I feel alone. And I feel this urgency to just kiss you and fall asleep next to you as I did in Afghanistan and you just hold me, ONLY me. And tomorrow everything will be just fine! And then I know it won't because Bo will find out and this will destroy her and this I can't or want to do to her... so all I want is this drink with you. And that kiss - do I ask for too much?" She has finished and she felt better. She closed her eyes and savoured the lingering touch of the fingertips on her skin.

"No. You don't..." they heard a well known voice behind them and turned to face the beauty.

Lauren froze. "Bo... I was rambling..."

"I know, Lauren. But you are right..." Bo replied bravely, but it doesn't help to abandon the sadness from her face. "I love you Bo, you know that? I ... we haven't done anything wrong, don't just ..." Too much. The succubus needed some air. "Bo! Stop! For the god's sake .. and look at me. Please!" Lauren just hopped off the stool and followed her lover. "You are angry? Okay, got that. I set you up, I am sorry, I never intended to. But Bo - I had a life before the fae. Before you and Dan happened to be a part of it. The Ash forced me to give up my past, my life... She is one good thing from my former life, okay? You right, I like her a lot, yes there was a time I wanted her to be more. I am sorry you noticed that. You don't like her? Well, she saved my life, it is her why we can have this conversation, Bo.. So, if you need to be angry and jealous just be... I understand this, but please remember one thing - I deeply truly madly love you. Right here and now - it's just you."

"I know. And I love you too, I just think I forget sometimes how lucky I am ..."

"So you are not breaking up?"

"No ... no... you thought I ... would? NO!"

"Why are you here?"

"I saw you leaving your apartment with her and I decided that I had to learn more about that girl - Dan. " The succubus looked over to the woman, that was so completely different. But she saw this calmness in her, like an oasis, a spot where she could imagine Lauren, finding some rest… at least for now. "You like her and I guess if you do so, she is probably something special." Bo spoke. "Otherwise you wouldn't like her. At least that's what I always told myself. That I am not that bad as long someone like you could love a monster like me. So ... "

"Bo you're not a ..." Lauren wanted to assure her but Bo just laid her pointer on Laurens lips and smiled. "It seems I am not as strong as I thought I am ... I can't really handle this, because I see ... you kind of want her and she is totally responding..."

"I promise... I won't.." but Bo just kissed her silent. "Don't promise ... and ...don't tell me either..."

Her eyes met those of the soldier, but she just didn't say anything. She couldn't. She didn't know what or how to say. To feel. And she swore this was the hardest thing she ever did in her life…


	3. Chapter 3

So and this is the last part of this story. Gone pretty far for a none-story.

It may be or not explains the relationship between Dan and Lauren.

**Lost Girl** is not mine, the story is far away from the show so let's call it AU and English isn't my native tongue. Please forgive me the mistakes (ALL OF THEM) and the poor language and everything else.

Always Team Lauren!

* * *

><p>Lauren stepped out of the buss and closed the door behind her with a loud thud.<p>

"Here we are." she heard Dan from behind. Her head spun to her and she smiled sadly. The woman with the shockheaded hair wore that uniform of hers with those heavy army boots and Lauren instantly felt herself set back in time.

"Yeah. Here we are…" she answered and watched the uniformed girl grabbing the seabag.

"How're you doing?" the soldier asked sincerely coming to stop in front of the doctor. "I … will miss you… I guess." she said and made Dan smile. "I guess I'm flattered then." the blonde punched her in her upper arm.

"Yeah - guess you should…" again this smile. So bright, white teeth, blue eyes. Yeah, Lauren will definitely miss her and there was nothing left but to hug that woman. "Take care…" she whispered. "That's what I was going to say …" the soldier replied and freed herself out of the embrace. Those blue orbs always filled with live and joy suddenly showed sorrow.

"Lauren, there is something big coming and whatever it is between you and Bo - she needs you."

"I know …" the doc said. She then lifted her eyes and a wicked grin appeared in the corner of her lips. "I guess those times are over where you saved my ass..." Dan lowered her eyes to the ground. "What? What is it?" Lauren saw her gulp. "I told you, that I return to a war… "

"Yeah…." she scanned the face of the fae and she suddenly understood. "It's a fae war, isn't it? There is a war coming…" but Dan didn't answer. "I am right… am I?"

"The arrival of the succubus changed my world, Lauren. And it will change yours… in a good or a bad way, no one can tell."

"What does this supposed to mean?" she whispered.

"It means she will need you. All of you, your brilliant mind, your heart, your soul, your endless love… this is going to be rough, doc, and no - I won't be around to keep your ass safe. But she will." Now it was Lauren who swallowed hard for several times. Nothing she expected to hear. Nothing she was ready for. "What about you?"

"Don't worry about me, I am the soldier here, remember?" earning another smile of the fae she nodded unconvinced. "yeah…" Lauren breathed. "I remember.."

"You will do good, doc." Dan assured her and winked. Lauren managed a smile still not so sure. "I am not going to see you again, Shep, right?"

"Not any time soon…" the woman in the uniform confirmed "Maybe never…" This was a nightmare. First she screwed up with Bo and now she was losing Dan. She wanted to cry, but this wasn't neither the time nor was it the place to do, so she swallowed hard another time and searched for understanding in the blue eyes. "Do you remember what I told you?" Dan's head tilted to the right. "I am sorry, Lauren, but this life you are clenching on … it has to end here. " the doc laughed flatley. "You know how to break a girls heart." but the soldier just chuckled, took the doctor's chin between thumb and pointer and kissed her. It wasn't exactly a kiss on her lips, neither was it a kiss on her cheek. It was something like her - something between, never really a lover and always more than just a friend. "I am not ready for this." Lauren whispered against Dan's cheek, her fingers buried in the fabric of her uniform.

"You will do great, doc." the soldier told her, the voice thick. She hugged her goodbye without another word and left.

Bo entered the Dal Riata and found the woman at the bar, a half filled glass in her hands and an empty look in her eyes. Trick greeted her with a nod and a raised eyebrow. Lauren wasn't normally someone who started drinking in the middle of the day, but today there must have happened something. "This seat taken?" she asked. Lauren looked up and shook her head. Bo ordered a drink.

"So she is gone…" she started not sure this was the best way to start.

"Yes…" Not sure it was fair to feel relieved about that Bo sipped on the drink. "Sorry…" she said. Because it was safe to say that, but Lauren just shook her head. May be it wasn't that safe.

"You're okay?" Lauren now faced Bo, managed a smile and suddenly she leaned in to kiss her on her beautiful soft red lips. "I love you Bo." she told against her lips, her face lingered close to Bo's before she returned to her drink.

"I love you too, Lauren!"


	4. Chapter 4

War. This war. It was different as the war in which she served once. Sure, there were battles and fights, clashes and conflicts and she had to deal with the victims of that actions, but still that was different.

Odd. Complicated. Well, fae.

It's been almost two years since she and Bo were together. She still loved her but … the succubus… well, Bo has changed.

After the whole dawning thing she and Bo, their relationship … it wasn't the same anymore and so they broke up. It nearly destroyed her but it didn't work out and for a reason she couldn't say why. Well, of course she could, but she still doesn't like it.

And there was still love, desire on both sides, but … desire is never enough for a relationship. She hoped for all the sacrifices she made for Bo, the succubus will return one day. She hoped because this was all she could do.

Lauren did a few thing in the past, not necessarily clever, but certainly brilliant that brought her to this point. Running a clinic. For the fae. The dark fae to be true.

She huffed bitterly as she rubbed her temples. "Oh god this is going to be a long day " she complained already.

"Dr. Lewis?" her assistant called for her.

"Yepp!"

"They called - there is another load of soldiers coming in.." he told her and handed Lauren a paper.

"Understood." she replied and walked over to the entrance while she was scanning the paper for details. "Okay - everyone - all urgencies over there close the to the surgery room, Victor ?"

"We are ready, Dr. Lewis." She nodded. The others signaled her also their readiness as the first stretchers entered. "Show time.." she mumbled

And a long day it was. More than two dozen fae, most of them with cuts, broken bones and bruises but a few were seriously injured.

She lost three that day, and another two at night.

By now there were two in the coma and one not awaken from the surgery yet.

Lauren yawned. She needed a coffee and a bed. And maybe if possible something to eat.

"Doc …" she heard the cracked voice of the patient in front of her.

"Hello!" she greeted him smiling warmly at him. "I am Dr. Lewis. How you're doing?"

"Tired." he said. "Of course you are. Do you feel any pain?"

The man denied. "How bad?" he asked in return. "Well, this will keep you a scar! But you will survive…" satisfied he nodded and slipped deeper into his pillow. "Go back to sleep, we talk tomorrow!" she said and raised as the patient whispered something inaudible but this made her freeze in shock.

"What? What have you said?"

"Have … you seen…. my…... German Shep ….?"

Lauren stared at the ceiling, tired and exhausted but sleepless where she actually should rest. All those pictures and thoughts and memories spun in her mind. Made her nervous and awkwardly alive. Made her feel something… Something different than sadness and disappointment. A strong feeling like …. hope.

Could that be? Could that be her Shep? Was he talking about her? About Dan? And does this mean, Dan was still alive? After all the time?

She sighed and sat up, her hands rested beside her legs as she watched her feet swung forth and back as if they had no idea what else to do.

A knock interrupted her thoughts but she kept silent. "_Dr. Lewis?"_ there was another knock. "_I am sorry to disturb you, Doc, but there is another bunch of bodies coming in any time soon…"_

She smiled sadly and slipped off the bed. "Coming…" she answered low and got ready for another shift.

"Lauren …" the old man greeted her with a warm smile. "Oh my… you look like you needs a drink."

"Not just one, Trick, not just one!" she said and chose the place at bar and found a shot right in front of her. "On the house!" he said and winked. "Thanks!"

"You are welcome." Lauren didn't hesitate and welcomed the liquid in her throat burning painfully and delicious at the same time.

"News? Any news at all?" she wanted to know from the old man but he just frowned and shook his head. "No." Lauren knew he referred to his granddaughter. She watched him and noticed the dark orbs laying deeper than usual. "Hopefully she was okay." Lauren said and the man nodded heavily. "She is… I know, she has to." she gave him an encouraging look but went silent

for a while til Lauren lifted her head. "Trick -what do you know about … Shields of light?"

"You mean fae?" She nodded.

"Well, there was a time, when they were the Legion of the Light Fae . I saw them in battle, you know... " he told her proudly. "A line until the horizon, three rows thick. With their shields in front of them and their swords beating on them in a steady rhythm, their feet stomping in the dirt, and their voices thundering. I will always remember them singing. Impressive. Why you are asking?"

"I … was wondering if they still exist."

Trick stopped polishing the glass in his hand as a sad expression washed over his face.

"The king they served at this point sent them away to mislead the dark fae's army. After two days of marching, both armies met at this place. It took them the whole day, the night and another day. The ground was soaked with blood. No one survived."

"None?" the Blood king met her eyes. "No. Not that anyone knew of. There are rumors about some of them still working for the Ash and the Morrigan… but as I said. Rumors."

"And do you… believe those … rumors?"

Trick gave her this suspicious look. "What is it, Lauren? What do you really want to know?"

The blonde doctor struggled a moment but decided that she doesn't want to deal with it alone.

"I had a friend … she went to war, two years ago. She said, she would be a shield of light. As she told me she would probably never come back I tried to… " Lauren stopped mid sentence. She didn't know what she tried. To forget her? Them? What she was for her, what they could have been, if just the time were right and the place? She decided to skip this. This wasn't Trick's business at all.

" … couple of days ago there was this soldier and he said ... he was missing his German Shepherd." The old fae watched her carefully but didn't understand.

"His dog? And what does this has to do with the army of light?"

"No … it's her … her name .. her nickname…German shepherd, she was mine too...she is a shield of light." she saw that Trick still couldn't follow her. "Can you help me find her?" Now he was with her. "I guess not. Since their existence isn't actually proven…"

"Trick - please … I need to know…." Lauren begged with puppy eyes and Trick liked that girl too much, to just put her down. "Maybe … I can ask for a favour. What's her name?" he asked and took a pen and a sheet of paper to note the name.

"Dan, Dan Sorrow."

Slowly he lifted his head and looked her in the eyes. "Dan Sorrow, you say?"

"Yeah, what's wrong with that?" He put down the pen.

"That's not a typical name of a shield…"

"What do you mean?"

"You know, they usually have something with "light" in their names. Like - "Lightsaber" or "Lighthammer" or "Silverlight" but never "Sorrow". That's much more a name of the Dark Fae, Lauren."

"No, no … she said, she'd be a shield of light and that she could feel the darkness in Bo…." Trick nodded "She also would be able to do that as a shadow warrior." he said and looked at her compassionately.

"Is that - how they call them?" Trick nodded. "If you really want to know about her, you better ask the Morrigan…I am sorry, but I can't help you!" he said and left her.

"Not that she would be much of a help at all…" she sighed and downed another drink.


End file.
